How To Meet A God
by Morrgian
Summary: Erin like everyone else on Earth saw the battle of New York but it was different for her. She had to meet one somehow someway. But as the old adage goes Be Careful What You Wish For. *leads up to Thor: The Dark World and mentions events that took place in T:TDW
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Her gods were real, everything she had ever studied, meditated on was real, and okay they were aliens but still. Erin couldn't believe her eyes. She had to find a way to meet them. How do you go about meeting a god-slash-alien? Try to get work at Stark Industry? Government programs? What skills did she have? Aside from that self-defense class she took with her friend Tina. She wasn't a skilled fighter or some experiment gone wrong or right, and then there is the weekly call to her own personal geek squad, her younger brother Will to help her with her computer so not a tech whiz.

"AAArrrrgggg! That's the third rejection I've gotten from Stark." Erin slammed the letter on her coffee table.

**Chapter One**

**1 year later**

Dripping in sweat Erin took a big gulp of water.

"Let's go again." Erin barked.

"Erin..." Her trainer said concerned.

"Again."

Today was Muy Tai fighting, brutal stuff but she was in safe hands. Erin had tried to fill out a résumé worthy of being caught on by someone who knew a God or two. With Will her brother's unknowing help, she even managed get a line on Pepper Potts, Stark's assistant and girlfriend. She was kind and said she would personally look into Erin's resume.

All the while she obsessively went over and over the YouTube videos taken that day in New York City. Its amazing what people will do when the world is coming to an end around them.

Her meditations and spellwork were wonky as of late. Maybe she had taken on too much; she needed to clear her mind. Using a trick she had learned early in her path, she in her mind's eye walked down a great hall filled with golden light, great pillars either side of her, reaching skyward forever it seemed, the decor rich in detail and age. The inwoven pattern on the floor amused Erin, she often wondered the origin of the pattern before getting back to meditations.

"Who dare disturbs me?" A voice echoed in Erin's ears and her eyes snapped open. Sure the Gods and spoken to her in different ways but verbally had never been one of them. She had known the Gods to be cheerful when she had made contact. Maybe this was a God she did not know, had she made some offense?

"Whose grace did I trespass?" Erin asked voice shaking. "I do most sincerely apologize."

"I am Loki." He growled.

Loki? As in the Loki who tried to take New York? How?

"How did you, a mere mortal break through my meditations?"

"I...was doing the same." She replied still in amazement.

"Were you? That is a gift to reach out to a God in such a way." Erin could almost swear she heard amusement in his voice, but she pushed that thought aside and slowly asked.

"I wish to not be a pest and intrude any longer, but this is the Loki that came to Earth a year ago?"

"Indeed it is."

"I will leave you to return to your own thoughts." Erin opened her eyes with joy. She had found him.

Over the next few days Erin threw herself into the study of Norse myth. She knew some basics, but it never really appealed to her. Maybe it was the lack of female divinity, maybe it was the focus on brawn and might, rather than brain which Erin and othesr thought she had in spades . As Erin read passages she could swear she heard laughs somewhere in her mind but they were not hers. Was she still connected to Loki? Or was her mind playing tricks?

"I had forgotten about that one." Loki laughed.

Erin looked up from her reading to find the origin of the voice, but no one was there.

"You won't find me there Midguardian."

"My Lord?"

"Indeed."

Okay this was by far the craziest thing that had ever happen to Erin.

"What is this fascination with me, Midguardian?" Loki mused.

Erin's mind raced, but then she stopped herself he was already there and could see everything.

"You are quick. Erin."

"Would you like me to lie or tell you the truth which you will no doubt mock?"

Loki paused for a moment, "I like you."

This made Erin blush.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Ugh…" Will groaned. "Why don't you just get a new computer, look I can save all your files to a USB and you'll have all your files on your new computer."

"Well then we would have no reason to have our weekly hangout now would we, darling little bro, and I'd miss that sweet little face." Erin mocked grabbing his face.

Erin laughed as her brother turned back to the computer and mumbled some obscenity.

"Will! Where did you hear such language from?"

"You." Will said flatly.

"Nonsense, I am the picture of modesty, charm, with a verbose vocabulary with no need for such vulgarity."

Will roared with laughter nearly falling off the chair.

"Shit, you're right." Erin laughed. "You want to help me pick out a new computer tomorrow?"

"Dun-dun-da, your personal computer **superhero **to the rescue, Two good for you?" Will asked checking his phone.

"Works for me."

"Your USB is on the table, don't lose it, scatterbrain." He hollered.

Erin blew the loudest raspberry possible. She stared at the computer screen for a few minutes thinking about what to research next. She tried to bring up the web browser before getting frustrated and shutting it down. Erin got up and walked over to her well-worn couch and plopped down on it.

_You know come to think about it this place could use an update_. Erin thought as she looked around her small apartment. It needed color, drama. She knew who to call.

Diana was walking and talking a mile a minute through the apartment, she had been dying to do this for ages but Erin would never let her.

"My word this woman is tedious and preens herself much like Fandral." Erin choked trying to suppress the laugh. She was still getting use to the surprise commentary from Loki every so often. It was one thing when she was by herself, but when Loki had a smart remark it made it difficult not to laugh in others company.

Sometime later after going over and over the details with Diana how much she could spend, colors Erin wanted, naturally Loki inspired, Erin finally got Diana out the door and plopped on her couch.

"Erin." The all too familiar voice called to her.

"Yes Loki." She didn't mean to sound exasperated.

"Well if you are going to answer like that." He sounded hurt. _Could Gods be hurt by mortals?_

"I'm sorry my Lord, Diana talked my ear off. Don't think I didn't noticed you took off either."

"Yes, you do have me there, and I will accept your apology dear Erin on one condition."

"Which is…." Erin questioned where this was going.

"In your mind you have been doubting your magic. And who you are. Claim loyalty to me and I will give you what you need. I'll leave you to think on this in peace." With that he was gone.

_Wow, having Loki as a patron God. From the research she had done there were numerous Loki devotees out there, but had they made it that close to their patron God_? She wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It had been a week now since Loki made his offer, and Erin had thought on it long and hard, she had also heard from Ms. Potts, who forwarded Erin's impressive skill set to a man named Coulson and should hear from him within a few days.

Erin sat in front of her altar and began her meditation in hopes of connecting with Loki again, he had been silent since the offer. Erin missed it and worried that she had offended him by making him wait so long.

Erin began the ritual by burning his favorite incense and lighting her new dramatic looking candles, she took a deep breath and began to create her sacred space. And it was strong, she had only felt this kind of energy once before. Erin sat before the altar, but before she could utter a word-

"All the pageantry is unnecessary," That familiar voice rang out. "Though very much appreciated."

Erin smiled, she was still in his good graces.

"Take this to mean you liked the offer?"

"I did and I want to be a devotee to you on one condition."

"You are a brave mortal to ask conditions, but proceed."

"I need to know why you chose me, and no lies, its not fair my mind and my world is on display for you and I don't get even the slightest insight into yours."

Erin heard nothing, Loki must be weighing this, he was right that was brave or stupid to ask a God that condition but he knew everything about Erin.

Loki responded, "It is true for me to have such an unfair advantage while you are locked out of my thoughts, though to know all my thoughts would simply break you, your minds aren't built to hold all that information, but I will try to shed light on my inner workings for you."

This felt like insult, humans are stupid kind of thing, before she could proceed with her next thought Loki interrupted.

"Erin, now that we are in accordance and have struck a deal, as part of my offer I will show you anything you wish to start your journey with me."

Erin thought for a brief moment, and said, "I want to see the nine realms, how you see them."

"Very well, this make shock you, unless you have done astral travel before."

_Shit_. That wasn't something Erin had gotten around to yet. She was far more interested in Earth based studies.

_Voomp_

Suddenly Erin was in the vastness of space, floating. She had nothing above, her nothing below and had no idea how she was alive, then she felt a presence with her.

"Your body is fine and right where you left it." Loki said, finally she saw him in full.

Well the myths were off that's for sure. No red flaming hair, most of the art she had seen painted him older but by her eye he looked no more than 30 something. Donned in the colors she knew so well from the videos. His black raven hair was curlier than it was at the attack of New York, his armor looked new yet ancient, he was in every sense a king.

"That's right, I am a King."

"You know that's really annoying sometimes right?"

"Of course." But there was no apology coming. "You asked to see the Nine Realms in the way I do, there is Asgard," he pointed to a bright point in the distance. From what Erin had read Asgard was the greatest of the Nine realms. Then Loki turned her around and pointed to what looked like an empty piece of space. "That is Jotunheim, that is my home world, I was born there and rejected and taken by the All-father, Odin for some dubious plan of his." Erin could her the contempt and loathing Loki had for Odin. He listed the rest of the nine realms but Erin was distracted, she could swear she heard music like she was in a club, a thumping, pounding like a heart but faster.

"What is that? That music?"

Loki paused in his explanation, "That is the energy of the Nine Realms, always vibrating, changing, building up and crushing in on itself all at once. Do you find it enjoyable?"

"I do." Erin started to sway to the beat. She opened her astral eyes to see Loki extending a hand to her, offering to dance. She took the God's hand. He was cool to the touch, as they began to dance Erin grinned from ear to ear and watched as a smile played on the God's lips too. She had so many questions but they all seemed a world away right now.

After what seemed like an eternity Erin floated back down to her body and opened her eyes. She felt a kiss to the top of her head, she smiled.


End file.
